Enderborn
by Shad0w71
Summary: Peace. Then war. A void tower has errupted, bringing with it the terrible Void Creatures. Their plan? Currupt people to eventually create an army. Chase, and ender folk, has started the Resistance. Alex, an elf-mage, is helping. But during a duel with a wizard, Alex's life takes a turn. Will Alex be able to survive the change, or be overwelmed by her love for her new ender friends?


**Prelouge**

In the early ages, everyone lived in peace. There was no such thing as traveling realms, and the idea of evil seemed stupid at the time. Everyone lived in peace, and the vampires were still good. Yet, this was about the time when when the vampires started disliking the werewolves. Fuedes were just starting, and wars started to form.

Then out of the no-where, a tower came out of the ground. Everyone gathered, and watched as a void creature, an evil black creature who wears a black cape and hood and has glowing red eyes, raised out of the center of the tower. People watched as the void screeched.

Marina, a mage, walked up to the creature. She leaped onto the tree in front of it, and asked it what and who it was. In response, the creature grabbed her by the neck and decreed that it was a void and all voids shall destroy anyone who stands in their way to take over. Many people rebelled, and then black smoke rose out of the tower. The Great War had begun.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Backstorys

**[Chase's POV]**

**I looked at the void. I never forget those red eyes and that black skeleton face. My mother grabbed my hand and ran to the End, dragging me along. We remained hidden for a year, my mother not wanting to loose me. I remember asking her, "When can I go outside?" She would always respond with some excuse. Back then, I didn't realize what was going on. I sometimes regret what happened. **

**One day, my mom told me she would be going outside with my father. I asked if I could come, and she explained the war. It seemed like a game to me, and I said I would remain put. I wish I did. After an hour, I snuck out of the End. Being an Enderman, I actually teleported out. What I saw scarred me for life.**

**I was out just in time to see my parents' soul, sucked out of them, and then turned into a shell-less void creature. I started crying, and grabbed my father's old sword. I killed every single one, including my parents. I didn't mean to, but something took over. Something changed in me that day, the day I began my training. **

**But that was back then, now I'm in this. I sighed while looking at a map, the map of the realm. I was trying to think of a smart way to attack the voids, and at least slow them down. I heard the door open and looked over my shoulder, my hand on my hilt of my Ender Sword. **

**"Easy, Chase. Just me, Marina." I sighed and put my hands up, smiling. "I know, I get nervous," I chuckled. I waved to Jacob, and we shook hands. Marina and Jacob were already married, they were each 20. I was only 18. And I was 18 in human years, they were 20 in Ender years. In human time, whey were 200.**

**"I can't think of a way to fight them," I sighed. "Well whatever, Chase. I was just thinking we should all go out and explore, without fighting those monsters for once." I looked at Jacob. He shrugged. "Uh, Jacob, are you sure that's such a good idea?" I asked. "Well, why can't we just go on a walk? I've always wanted to." Marina chimed in. "Since when, the war?" I scoffed.**

**She gave me that look. I smiled and nodded, "Alright, alright. Let's go." So we carefully went to the exit. I looked around, getting second throughts. Marina grabbed Jacob's hand, and laughing, pulled him out into the open. They both dived into the nearby lake. **

**Then I saw sonmething out of the corner of my eye. "Guys?" I murmered. They were laughing and splashing each other. "Guys?" Nothing. "GUYS!" They looked at me. I pointed at the void.**

**We all teleported at the instant the void came closer. Well, I dove in and grabbed Jacob and Marina, teleporting them. We were in our tree house, since Jacob and Marina can't stay in the End that long. They both curled up on the bed. My eyes widened and before anything happened, I said hurriedly," I'm going back to the End!" I teleported away.**

**"Wow.. did you use a magic spell?" I joked. It has been 6 months since I last saw them. Marina looked pregnant, and I could've sworn she flinched. Jacob shot me a look, and I shrugged."Remember last time, you teleported away," He started. Then he whispered in my ear, "By the way, thanks for leaving." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so you guys made love. I don't need the details," I smirked. **

**Suddenly I heard a splash of water hitting the ground and looked at the moaning Marina. "Aw shit!" Jacob and I yelled. We both picked her up and put her in the bed. I opened the tree-house shades to let the light in. I covered Marina with a blanket. "Don't we need a doctor?" I asked. I was panicking. "I am a doctor," Jacob stated, "but do you really want to see this?" I nodded. "1...2...3... Push!" **

**Before I knew what had happened, I was holding the new baby. I teleported away with it and washed it in my bathtub. I swaddled it and teleported back to the tree house. I gave the baby to Marina. "What's her name?" I asked. "Alex." Marina said. She was still crying from the pain. I still feel almost like her father.**

**[Alex's POV]**

**I looked at my mom. I'm 3 now and I've killed 2 voids. "Alex, remember, this is life or death," my mom said. I nodded. I held my wooden mage trainer staff and looked at a fake void that was hanging from a tree. Instead of hitting the void, I struck lightning at the tree, which burst into flames. I sighed and looked down. My mother put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, smiling. **_**Things can't get any worse...**_** I thought. Boy, was I wrong.**

**I heard the alarm. My mom looked at me. "Get to the tree house! I'll check it out!" She yelled over the siren. Chase came running up. "Marina, I'll handle this. You hide with Alex!" He yelled. My mother nodded and grabbed my hand. We ran to the tree house, barely avoiding some gun shots. We got to the tree, and it was on fire. I looked at my mother who looked around for somewhere to hide.**

**She pulled me to the mage castle, which was already filled with mages. I recognized Mark, a young ender who was keeping things under control. He looked at my mother and said something in a language I didn't understand. She responded with something and then he vanished. My mother yelled loudly,"I'm taking over because the enders need backup! Remain calm and try to stay quiet!" I smiled at my mother, she was always so convincing. Everyone just sat around whispering and laughing, like we weren't in a crisis. **

**Suddenly out of nowhere, a black fog came in through the windows. I screamed, and the black fog went into my mouth. I thought I was doomed, and my mom screamed. Everyone ran around, panicking, and the voids started to turn people. The black fog left out my mouth again, as if changing its mind. Everyone was turned void but me. **

**As if on cue, I screamed and killed everyone, knowing they were as well as dead anyways. I looked at my mother, whos eyes were black. I gasped. She whispered, "Kill me and save me.." Then she roared like a corrupted void. I took out my dagger and stabbed her in the chest. **

**I started crying, weeping over her dead body on the floor. "You will do great things..." She gasped. "I'm proud of you... Beware your father..." Suddenly she was silent. "My father? He left! What do you mean?" I moaned. I put my head down on her stab wound and started crying harder. Then she turned into ash, and the wind picked up, sending her out the door. **

**"Alex.. I'm so sorry. This is what I was trying to avoid," Chase sighed.**


End file.
